unnamed
by cc12ak
Summary: When a young woman shows up on the Street, people are quick to make an assumption on her due to the life that she has led. But Sophie is no stranger to the Street, or the people on it. [Rating subject to change.]
1. chapter 1

Norris Cole looked out of his window as a black cab pulled up on Coronation Street. He scurried to his front door, pulling it open, and stepping out onto the street. Its occupant glanced out of the window, taking in the surroundings. One high-heeled foot was placed onto the cobbles, and the taxi driver was payed. A woman exited the cab, and started to walk along the unfamiliar street, head held high, and an air of confidence that Norris had only ever seen from one other person. Norris had thought it had been somebody knew, but now he realised that he did know this person.

"Carla? Been somewhere?"

Norris was ignored as the woman continued to walk.

"Carla! It is extremely rude to ignore somebody when they are speaking to you!" Norris followed the woman. Maybe he had been wrong, maybe this wasn't Carla? But she has the same hair, the same fashion sense, the same confidence that only Carla Connor possessed, he thought. He tapped her on the shoulder.

The woman turned around. "What? Can I help you?" Her thick Mancunian accent was strikingly similar to Carla's, and Norris was taken aback by the similarities.

"I apologise, I thought you were somebody else."

"Yeah, I figured. Carla Connor, is coincidentally the person that I'm here to see. Where is she?"

"And who is asking?"

"Me, obviously." Norris widened his eyes at the woman's rudeness.

"I do not appreciate the tone of your voice!"

"And I don't appreciate little bald men wasting my time, but I guess that's just life. now where is she?"

Norris grumbled to himself, before relenting and replying to the woman. "The factory at the end of the street. Underworld."

The woman immediately began to walk away, without so much as a thank you. "You're welcome!" Norris bellowed, but the woman was already gone.

"You're telling me! Last I heard, she were carrying on with the milkman!" Sean gossiped to his colleagues, eliciting gasps and giggles from the women surrounding him. "That's not all, poor Michael found out that she slept with the best man from their wedding! I'm telling you, that woman has no shame at all."

"Bit like you then?"

Sean turned around to be greeted by the face of a twenty-something woman, with caramel coloured hair and bright green eyes, and cheekbones that could cut glass. "Excuse me?"

"You say a woman has no shame, yet here you are, gossiping about her life without much shame yourself. Bit hypocritical, ain't it?"

"Sorry to be rude, but who the hell are you?"

"Your worst nightmare, probably. Is Carla Connor around?"

"Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes then, shall I? I'm guessing she's in that big, office-y looking room over there?" The woman began to walk towards to door to Carla's office, but was stopped by Sally.

"Look, I don't know who you are, young lady, but you have no right to storm in here, and make all kinds of demands!"

The woman laughed. "Demands? I only asked to see Carla!"

"Well she's in a business meeting. You'll have to come back later."

"Nah, you're alright, snobby. I'll wait."

Sally opened her mouth in shock, but quickly snapped it shut.

Sean laughed, earning a glare from Sally. "I like you, love!"

The woman smiled at Sean. "Thanks, sorry about...well, if you don't know me, I can come across as a bit, rude."

"Not too different from Mrs Connor, then?"

Everyone laughed, apart from the woman, who simply glanced over at the office.

Carla exited the room, clipboard in hand, and a business man following behind. "Right, Neil, love. Give us a call within the week and I'll get you those figures?" She smiled as the man left. "Oi, you lot! I don't recall saying you could have an early lunch break! Stop gassing and get on with your work!" Carla walked back into her office, and the woman stood up.

"Aye, love, I think you'd better come back another time. Mrs Connor don't seem to be in a good mood today." Sean said, giving the woman a sympathetic look.

"Trust me, I can handle Carla." The woman walked towards the door, and pushed it open.

"Sal, leave me alone and get on with it!" Carla said, her eyes not leaving her computer.

The woman sat down in the chair opposite Carla's. "Sal? Well, I've been called all kinds before, but never that."

Carla's head shot up at the familiar voice, and her face instantly lit up.

"Sophie! What are you doing here, kid?"

Sophie grinned at Carla. "Came to see you, didn't I?!"

"Oh, what could you ever want to see me for?"

"Boredom? There's only so much you can do where I live."

"Where are you at now, then?"

"I'll tell you over a bottle of red wine, if you're offering. I spotted a pub on my way here, and we, Carla Connor, have a lot to catch up on."

[A/N this is my first time publishing anything, and I'm not too sure how I feel about that :s I'd be grateful for any kind of feedback on this, and any possible suggestions for a name.]


	2. chapter 2

**[A/N : This is sort of a filler chapter, to explain a bit more of Sophie's background, and her connections to certain people on the street. Also, this chapter will show a certain number of important points in Sophie's past, all the way up to just before she ends up on the street.]**

_initium_

Simon Connor proudly presented his newborn daughter to his family, capturing the attention of everyone present at the usual Sunday family dinners.

"Oh she's gorgeous, Si." Michelle beamed, sharing a look with her cousin. "Its about time we had another female in this family!"

"Ey, Chelle, don't you go getting any ideas, young lady." Helen warned, shooting a quick glance towards her teenage daughter. "We don't want any teen pregnancies, now, do we?"

"Course not, Mum." Michelle quickly glanced over at Carla, who had suddenly found an interest in her shoes. "You alright, Car?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She smiled over at Simon. "She's a gorgeous little thing, Simon. Congratulations."

"Thanks, Carla. There a reason why you're all the way over there?"

Paul laughed, before placing an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder's. "Carla doesn't like kids, mate."

"Ey, I've been known to look after a few babies!"

"Dolls don't count, babe." Liam teased, earning a sarcastic laugh from Carla.

"I used to pull the heads off dolls, Leebugs. And if you're not careful there's another body part in this room that i could quite easily remove if needs be."

"Carla, watch your mouth!"

"Sorry, Helen."

Simon cleared his throat. "Excuse me, I thought this was about my daughter?"

"You got a name then, Si?" Michelle questioned, kissing the head of her newborn cousin.

"Yeah, actually."

"Do tell."

"Its Sophie. Sophie Connor."

_primus_

"Paul?" Carla called from their bedroom. "Should I wear the red dress or the blue dress?"

"Wear neither."

"To a christening? Even I wouldn't be that bad, babe."

Paul laughed, shaking his head. He walked towards the bedroom. "Go with the blue."

Carla emerged from behind the door, wearing a light-blue dress. "One step ahead of ya! Lets go!"

They both exited the bedroom, as Simon entered their house. "Hey, I'm glad I caught you two. There's summat I wanted to ask you."

Carla and Paul exchanged a look, before turning to face Simon.

"Would you two be Soph's godparents? Its just...well there's nobody else I'd want to do it, really. You know she loves you both, and she's even started calling you auntie Carla and uncle Paul, now. Please?"

Carla looked uncomfortable for a moment, and she sighed deeply, before answering. "We'd be honoured, Si." Carla smiled brightly, nodding her head a little overenthusiastically.

Paul gave Carla a confused look. "Ey, what happened to you not liking kids?"

"I never said I don't like kids."

"You did!"

"Well, okay, maybe I don't like kids, But I like Sophie."

"Sophie is a kid."

"Sophie doesn't count, she sleeps most of the day and she's the only person that doesn't wind me up!"

"Alright!"

"Don't think this changes anything, I'm not going to turn into flaming Mary Poppins overnight. Now come on, I'm not being late to my own goddaughter's christening!"

_secundus_

Carla tapped her foot on the floor, flicking through the channels on her TV and groaning when she found nothing. She was about to give up entirely and venture out into the real world, but was stopped by a frantic knocking on her front door.

"Auntie Carla!" As she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a 7-year-old Sophie Connor with tears streaming down her face. "Daddy's being mean to me!"

Carla quickly bustled the girl inside, before leading her into the kitchen, and lifting her onto the counter top. "What's happened, sweetheart?"

"I was drawing a picture for you for your birthday and I got some on Mummy's new carpet and Daddy's shouting at me, and...and..." The little girl stopped speaking as she continued to cry, her brown hair sticking to her tear-stained cheeks. "I hate him!

Carla frowned at the sight of an upset Sophie, and kissed the girl's forehead, whilst rubbing her arms gently. "Your daddy is a bit of a prat, sometimes, kid."

Sophie giggled. "That's a bad word, auntie Carla!"

"Best not tell anyone I said it then! Our little secret ey, kid?"

The two exchanged a smile, and Carla engulfed the small girl in a hug, causing them both to laugh.

"Auntie Carla you're squishing me!"

_tertius_

Sophie threw her phone at the wall as she received yet another call from her supposed best friend. "Yeah, what kind of mate kisses your boyfriend?" She said bitterly, not noticing the person standing behind her. Carla cleared her throat

Sophie turned around quickly to be greeted with the face of Carla holding a tub of ice cream and two spoons. "Room for another?"

Sophie nodded meekly, looking down. Carla sat down beside Sophie on her bed and handed her a spoon, nudging her arm gently.

"Crack a smile, kid. Neither of 'em deserve your misery!"

"Then why do I feel like the world's biggest idiot?"

"Because you are."

"Oh thanks, Car! Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

"Well you are! You're an idiot for thinking that boys are half as good as everyone makes out." Carla opened the ice cream tub, and both of them starting eating it slowly.

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I am." Carla said through a mouth full of ice cream. "If you learn anything from me, learn that I'm always right."

Sophie mock saluted her, earning a glare. She stuck her tongue out in response, causing Carla to roll her eyes.

_quartus_

"Tell me what to do, Carla." Sophie sobbed down the phone, breaking Carla's heart.

"I don't know what you want me to say, kid. This is your first heartbreak, there's nowt I can do to fix it, darling." Carla closed her eyes as she spoke to Sophie, drumming her fingernails on her desk.

"How could he do this to me? We both made promises, sacrifices. I gave up my job for him!"

Carla bit down on her lip, wishing there was something she could do to take away the young girl's pain. "I know how you feel, sweetheart. But it will get better."

"Do you promise?"

"Cross my heart, kid."

Sophie nodded, despite knowing that Carla had no way of knowing or seeing what she was doing. She wiped her eyes, and smiled; for the sake of herself more than anyone else. "Love you, Carla. And thanks."

"Love you too, kid. Pleasure's all mine."

_nunc_

"For the last time, Stacey! Dishes wont get clean unless they are in the flaming dishwasher!" Sophie yelled, shoving plates into the dishwasher, huffing and muttering to herself as she did so.

"Sorry! Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"Excuse me?" Sophie turned around to look Stacey in the eye.

Stacey stepped back a little, seeing the anger in Sophie's green eyes. "I just...they're only a few plates!"

"Oh my god, I cant handle this anymore!" Sophie walked into her bedroom, and sat down at her desk, powering up her laptop and tapping her foot impatiently. Stacey thought better of following Sophie, and quietly loaded the rest of the remaining dishes into the dishwasher.

As the screen lit up in front of her, she quickly typed and clicked at her laptop, until she found something that could help her. "Bingo."

Sophie stood up immediately, grabbing her suitcase from underneath her bed and throwing in as many of her belongings as she could.

When she was finished, she walked back over to her laptop and wrote down the information that was on her screen. She shoved her laptop into her handbag, along with her keys, and quickly pulled both of her bags into the living room.

"Soph, are you leaving?"

"I'm sorry, Stace. But I need to get out of here. I'll come back tomorrow and get the rest of my stuff, but i really have to go. I'm sorry." She quickly kissed Stacey on the cheek, and walked out of the flat door, pulling her phone out of her pocket and dialling the number on the paper in her hand.

"Hi, can I have a cab please?"

_"Of course, love. Where to?"_

"Coronation Street, please."

**[A/N: The word underlined and in italics are Latin words for the beginning, first, second, third, forth, and now. Also, Simon Connor is a character that I made up completely, and if anybody was confused, he is the cousin of Paul, Liam and Michelle, making Sophie their second cousin.]**


End file.
